Crimson ''Crim'' Hood
Crimson Crim Hood is the daughter of the Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf Portrayer In inglish and spanish her portrayer is Selena Gomez,i decided to put her beacuse she has a beatiful voice and kidness she also knows 2 lenguages Inglish and Spanish Character Personality she is a kind but shy girl,she tries to keep her secret out of her friends or kitty beacuse she thinks they would say her secret in their Mirrorblog,but she also likes gossiping with her friends about boys and Royals Appearence Crim has fair skin,a pair of bright grey eyes,she has brown hair with a white strike,she usually uses her hair straight,sometimes she uses her hair in pigtails, she hates ponytails and braids she uses dark colors that get along with her skin Fairy tail: The little red riding hood Main article: Wikipedia: The little red riding hood How does Crim fit in a long time when The little red riding hood became older she marry the big bad wolf and have two children Crimson and Cerise,the Storybook of Legends appeared showing their mother's legacy day,one day Crimson sayed that she would like to be the next Little red riding hood but she couldn't Relationships Family she has a big relationship with her family but even more with her sister Cerise they make races and play together everyday with their Wolves Luna and Yoru,she likes to be with both of her parents and hunt with her dad Friends Raven Queen- she likes to be with ehr but sometimes fight beacuse Crim is more with Apple Jack than with her Madelinne Hatter- she likes to be with her she always makes her laugh, and be happy Apple Jack- she is Crim's BFFA they do everything toghether,eat,gossip,study and even chat on the MirrorBlog! they are like sisters Jack always invites Crim to her house and Crim invites Jack Cerise Hood- as Crim's sister they also stay together all the time,sometimes they gossip about romance and about Royals Pet Crim has two pet direwolves Yoru and Burakku (Darkness and Black) Romance she likes a boy named Hunter but he is Ashlyn-Ella's bf so she thinks she needs to keep searching for the right boy in her life Alliance she is in the Rebel side,she doesn't like to be near Royals even her BFFA sister Apple White,if she is with Apple White she tries to not speak with her Mirrorblog Oufits Basic Crimson's basic is black dress with a red corset that has a white cords, also she uses black boots with red heels, a glove on her left hand and her red coat with black, her hair is loose and her makeup is light grey with red lips Getting Fairest Crimson's getting fairest oufit is long black shirt, a red leggins with black shoes and her hair in pigtails, her makeup is white with red lips Legacy Day Crimson's legacy day oufit is a red dress with a black belt,white tights,black shoes,a cape that starts in her back and her ears released,she uses a red bow in her hair,her makeup is just red lips Quotes Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Inibi Uchiha's OC's Category:Characters